Cursed (A Fairy Tail FanFiction)
by n-icflix
Summary: Zeref lingers for what has happened in the past, not even noticing his wanting for love, and being accepted. He hasn't used his power to kill, or harm, anyone lately. For now. Being isolated from everyone, in his little cabin in the forest of Magnolia, he drowns his sorrows in fine wine. There soon is an unexpected visit from someone he hasn't seen in a while. He remembers feelings


Zeref packed a bag that consisted of books, clothing, a few bottles of wine, and money. Had to have money for food.

After an average of 15 minutes of walking, he arrived to his destination: a cabin. He threw open the door, then gently placed his bag onto the floor. The Ugly Fairy zipped open his bag, and pulled out a bottle of red wine - one of his favorites. He went into the kitchen, which wasn't all that big, and retrieved himself a wine glass from the cabinets. He grabbed one, then set it on the counter. Opening the bottle, he readied the glass. He poured it, his ears tensing at the sound of the liquid hitting the glass. Zeref then went into the living room section, then plopped down onto the couch. A sigh escaped his lips.

Once Zeref has gotten ahold of the remote, he turned on the television, which only played movies and a bit of the news. The only reason why this TV had worked anyway, was because he built his own small generator outside, with other wires connected to it and junk, which leaked through the window. Etcetera, Etcetera. He sipped his wine, then placed his glass onto the table. Zeref sat there, for the longest, listening to the voices inside his head go at it. He listened to them rant about how useless he was, how stupid he was, and everything else. He grabbed his forehead, with tearful eyes. He hated himself, he hated the voices, he hated how he couldn't do anything right. Then, the TV went to static, then immediately shifted to the News. Zeref arose his eyebrow, watching the news. There apparently was a black bear around the western part of the city. But, you'll never guess who was being attacked.

It was Mavis Vermillion.

Zeref's eyes widened massively. He gulped, then ran to the door, which soon had a rushed knock on it. He made a confused face, then slowly opened the door. Mavis bursted through it, then walked to the living room. She helped herself to some wine, then propped her barefeet onto the table. "'Sup, chump?" said she. Zeref kept the confused face he had.

"Hm?" Zeref said, then shook his head, "Oh, er, hey. What was all that about on-"

She put her hand up, "The black bear incident? It was nothing, Dragneel. I'm safe, and fine, now. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay. . ." Zeref slurred, then plopped down beside Mavis, placing both of his arms on the back of the couch. "What would you like to watch?" He grabbed the remote. Mavis put her hand on the remote, slowly putting it down. Zeref looked into her green eyes, then back at the TV. Mavis pressed the off button on the remote, and took the remote away from him.

Mavis looked at him, with a smirk, "How about a game of Truth or Dare, but drunk?" She suggested.

Zeref shrugged, "Sure. You can ask first," he insisted, grabbing the bottle of wine. He grabbed her glass, then grabbed his from earlier, and poured their glasses to the top.

Mavis took ahold of her wine glass, and sipped, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Zeref said confidently, raising his glass to his lips to sip his drink.

"Hm, I dare you to dress up like a girl, and put on make up, for the next three turns,"

Zeref cringed, "Got any make up, then. . .?"

Mavis dug in her pockets, and pulled out a red lipstick, "I've got this. It'll do, I can use it for eyeshadow and stuff-"

"Please don't."

"Fine, fine. C'mere." Mavis pulled him down to her level, then put the lipstick on his lips. She patted his cheeks, then used her index finger to curl his eyelashes. "There you are, Ms. Zerefa~. Oh, how pretty you are," She snickered.

Zeref rolled his eyes, then leaned away from her, "Your turn. Truth or dare, short stuff?"

"Truth,"

"What does your crush look like?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine again. It left lipstick markings, which displeased him.

"Er, well. . . he's got black hair. He's nice - to me, that is. He's someone I'd go to first if I needed something. And, we're pretty close," She said, almost hinting at the last part. She drew her glass quickly to her lips, to hide her pink cheeks. Zeref obviously didn't notice the hint, for he just nodded it off. "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," He placed his glass down, sitting in 'criss-cross applesauce' form, with his hands in his lap.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"I was curious, is all."

Mavis gave him an unsure look, then waved it off. "Okay, then,"

"Mm. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, confidently.

"The next time you see your crush, touch their crotch, and tell them your kinks," he smirked deviously, placing his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his palm.

Mavis turned a bright red. She looked away, then nodded. "A-alright. The _next_ time I see them,"

Zeref nodded, then turned his head toward the window. Before he knew it, it was night time. Time flew, just like a snap of a finger.

Mavis got up, and wobbled as she did so. He glanced at the table, where their glasses sat, empty.

Zeref took ahold of her forearm, then set her back down on the couch. "Its late. You should stay here for the night. You can take my bed, or the couch,"

"I don't know. I don't want to be a nuisance-"

"You won't be. I promise," he let go of her arm, "Bed, or couch? If you choose bed, you'll be sharing with me. I can't sleep on couches. They give me a terrible crick in my neck,"

"Same, same. So, I suppose it'll be bed, for both of us?" Mavis blinked slowly.

"Mm. I'll go get your side ready. Some comfier blankets, and move some pillows over," Zeref insisted, picking her up, and carrying her to his bedroom, bridal style. Once he entered his room, he kicked the door closed. He set her down on his side of the bed, then opened his closet to get a soft, black blanket. He set it on her side, then h removed pillows from his side. The brother of Natsu had _tons_ of pillows. As he made her side all neat and tidy, he noticed Mavis was slowly leaning down to sleep. Zeref quickly put his hands where Mavis was going, and scooted her over to her side. A smile crept onto his face, for once. And it wasn't when he was going to wreck someone!

Mavis rolled, and Zeref exited the room to dress himself in his night clothing. It was a baggy skull t-shirt, and his underwear. Sleeping in pants is overrated, and it gets really hot. Once he came back, Mavis was under her covers. He slipped into bed, and put one hand underneath the pillow, facing behind her. He smiled again, then slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
